


Phone Valentine's

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione gets her husband muggle technology for a Valentine's Day present.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 32





	Phone Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Slug Club prompt of Pureblood with muggle technology. I picked the pairing of Lucius/Hermione. I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. This is a complete drabble!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius Malfoy detected a knock on his bedroom door. He opened the door to reveal Hermione bearing Valentine's day gifts for him and anyone else that was close to the pair. He arched an eyebrow when she shoved his wrapped present to him.

"Bad day, love?" he drawled as she stormed inside.

She blew hair away from her face as she laid the presents down in the chair. "DO you know how complicated you are to get presents for? I asked Draco, and all he can come up with was…" she gestured towards Lucius' hand.

He glanced down, seeing the rectangle-shaped present wrapped neatly in Slytherin green foil heart wrapping paper. "Should I open this now or wait till Severus get his presents to us?"

She flopped down on their spacious bed. "Now would be good!"

He tore open the pretty paper to reveal the latest iPhone. "Bloody hell, you got me one of these muggle contraptions?"

She took hers out and wiggled it in front of his face. "It supposes to help keep in touch, Lucius. When we're apart on separate business dealings. Here I'll show you." She had already programmed all the phone numbers he needed just in case she needed to teach him.

His phone rang with the tune of "Imperial March" playing. "Should I answer?" he asked humorously. He glanced down, seeing Hermione Malfoy and her phone number displayed.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear, why don't you come over to the bed and ravish me?" she purred into his ear seductively.

He eagerly hit the end button. Glanced up to see Hermione already naked and waiting on him. With a wave of her hand, his clothes disappeared.

"Hermione! I wanted to do that myself!" he growled passionately, as he angled her head back to kiss her bare neck.

"Who came up with the idea of me having that infernal muggle contraption?"

"Draco and Severus suggested the idea," she squealed into his ear as he molded her body to his. He flipped them over, so she was sprawled out on his chest.

"What do you have in mind for Valentine's day? Hmm?" he nipped at her earlobe, while she straddled him.

"A supper for family and friends, if you don't mind, dear," she gasped when he thrust up, catching her off guard feeling his arms around her waist, holding her steady.

"Not at all, as long as we have the night to ourselves."


End file.
